User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/Casting of the Suggestion Page
Hey guys, I decided I'd cast each and every battle on the suggestions page, as of when I made this blog post. Feedback welcome! Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum Darwin- Lloyd Ash- Anthony Pikachu-Ian Oak?- Peter Thomas Edison vs Nikola Tesla Edison- Lloyd Tesla- Peter Superman vs Goku ''' Superman- Peter Goku- Mike Diva ???- Lloyd '''Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane (and/or Matt Groening) Walt- Peter Seth- Lloyd Matt- MC Mr. Napkins James Bond vs Austin Powers James- Lloyd Powers- Alex Farnham ???- Peter Leonardo da Vinci vs Leonardo the Turtle da Vinci- Lloyd Turtle- Peter Neil Armstrong vs Lance Armstrong (or Buzz Lightyear) Neil- MC Mr. Napkins Lance- Peter Buzz- Lloyd Harry Houdini vs Harry Potter (or Criss Angel) Houdini- Watsky Potter- Peter Criss- Lloyd PSY vs LMFAO ' '''PSY- Freddiew, Nigahiga, Mike Diva, KevJumba, or DeLaGhetto RedFoo- Peter/MC Mr. Napkins SkyBlu- Lloyd '''Percy Jackson vs Aquaman (or Spongebob Squarepants) ' ' '''Percy- Peter Aquaman- Lloyd Spongebob- No idea '''Larry the Cable Guy (or Pee-Wee Herman) vs Bill Nye the Science Guy' Larry- Lloyd Bill- MC Mr. Napkins Pee-Wee- Peter Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible Alexander- Peter Ivan- Lloyd Ronald McDonald vs The Joker Ronald- Peter Joker- MC Mr. Napkins ???- Lloyd Katniss Everdeen (or Mulan) vs Joan of Arc Katniss- iJustine Joan- Angela Trimbur Mulan- ??? ???- Peter ???- Lloyd Jack Black vs Jack White ' '''Black- Lloyd White- Peter '''Peter Pan vs Link' ' '''Peter- Peter Link- Lloyd 'Mozart vs Skrillex (or Weird Al Yankovic)' Mozart- MC Mr. Napkins Skrillex- Lloyd Weird Al- Peter '''Gandhi vs The Hulk' ' '''Gandhi- Snoop Hulk- Lloyd ???- Peter '''Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft (or Zorro)' Indiana- Lloyd Lara- Angela Trimbur or LisaNova Zorro- Peter Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil ' '''Rick- Watsky Khil- Lloyd ???- Peter '''Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters' Jamie- Peter Adam- Lloyd Venkman- MC Mr. Napkins Stantz- Watsky Spengler- Farnham Zeddemore- DeStorm Power Martin Luther King Jr. vs Oprah Winfrey (or Winston Churchill) King- Snoop or DeStorm Oprah- I can't think of any black female YouTubers Churchill- Lloyd ???- Peter Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper Freddy- Peter Jack- Lloyd Sheldon Cooper vs Isaac Newton Sheldon- Peter Isaac- Lloyd Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King Poe- Lloyd King- Watsky ???- Peter Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay Simon- Watsky Gordon- Peter ???- Lloyd Carl Sagan vs Neil deGrasse Tyson Carl- Lloyd Neil- DeStorm Stephen Hawking (again!)- Peter George Washington (or Rasputin) vs Vladimir Putin George- Pat McIntyre Rasputin- Lloyd Putin- Peter One Direction vs Monty Python (or Maroon 5) Harry- Alex Farnham Louis- Rhett Zayn- Watsky Niall- Someone blond... Liam- Link Graham- MC Mr. Napkins John- Peter Michael- Lloyd Eric- Kyle Mooney Terry (G.)- Pat McIntyre Terry (J.)- Dante Adam- Jon Cozak Jesse- Goldentusk Mickey- Peter Ryan- Lloyd James- MC Mr. Napkins Willy Wonka vs Mad Hatter Gene Wilder Willy- Peter Johnny Depp Willy- Alex or MC Mr. Napkins Ed Wynn Hatter- Lloyd Johnny Depp Hatter- Alex Bear Grylls vs Theodore Roosevelt Bear- Peter Teddy- Lloyd Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean Charlie- Peter Bean- Alex ???- Lloyd King Arthur vs King Tut Arthur- Tobuscus Tut- Peter ???- Lloyd Robocop vs Inspector Gadget ' '''Robocop- Peter Gadget- Watsky ???-Lloyd '''Optimus Prime vs Terminator' Prime- How will they pull this one off? Terminator- Lloyd ???- Peter Jack Sparrow vs Charlie Sheen Jack- Alex Chalie- Lloyd ???- Peter Blackbeard vs Popeye (or Captain Hook) Blackbeard- Lloyd Popeye- MC Mr. Napkins Hook- Peter John F. Kennedy vs Julius Caesar (or Fidel Castro) JFK- Peter Caesar- Lloyd Castro- The guy from the BTS videos Al Capone vs Tony Montana Capone- Lloyd Tony- Peter Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell Mark- Alex Alexander- Lloyd ???- Peter Vincent Van Gogh vs Andy Warhol Vincent- Peter Andy- Watsky ???- Lloyd King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton Henry- Shaycarl? Hillary- LisaNova? Colonel Mustard vs Colonel Sanders Mustard- MC Mr. Napkins Sanders- Lloyd ???- Peter Tony Hawk vs Captain Falcon Hawk- Peter Falcon- Lloyd The Three Stooges vs The Marx Brothers (or The Three Musketeers) Moe- Alex Larry- Peter Curly- Lloyd Groucho- MC Mr. Napkins Chico- Watsky Harpo- Mickey Meyers Athos- Link Porthos- MC Mr. Napkins Aramis- Rhett Alfred Hitchcock vs Steven Spielberg (or Tim Burton) Alfred- Lloyd Steven- Peter Tim- MC Mr. Napkins Evel Knievel vs Steve Irwin Evel- Lloyd Steve- Peter Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog (or the Flash) Usain- DeStorm Sonic- Lloyd Flash- Peter Count Dracula (or Rod Serling) vs Edward Cullen Dracula- Watsky Edward- Peter Rod- Lloyd Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X Franklin- Peter X- Lloyd Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank Greg- TomSka (asdf movie) Anne Frank- iJustine ???- Lloyd ???- Peter Ozzy Osbourne (or Gene Simmons) vs Vlad the Impaler Ozzy- Watsky Gene- Peter Vlad- Lloyd M.C. Escher vs MC Hammer Escher- Lloyd Hammer- DeStorm ???- Peter The Mask vs The Phantom of the Opera Mask- Alex Phantom- Peter ???- Lloyd Alex DeLarge vs Donnie Darko Alex- Alex Donnie- Lloyd Frank the Bunny- Peter Dorothy Gale vs Alice Dorothy- Angela Trimbur Alice- Kimmy Gatewood Selena Gomez vs Twilight Sparkle Selena- Angela Twilight- See my responses for Optimus Prime and Spongebob Sigmund Freud vs Socrates (or Dr. House) Freud- Lloyd Socrates- Peter House- MC Mr. Napkins Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix Kurt- Peter Jimi- Snoop or DeStorm ???- Lloyd Ace Ventura vs Doctor Doolittle Ace- Alex Doolittle- Peter ???- Lloyd Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana Jekyll- Peter Hyde- Lloyd Miley/Hannah- Angela Jesus Christ vs Eminem Jesus- Snoop Eminem- Lloyd ???- Peter Nice Peter vs Epic Lloyd 2 Do I even have to do these last two? Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 Category:Blog posts